Hamtaro and Ants
by KawaiiKittyo-O
Summary: CompleteHamtaro's friends have gone on vacation. Hamtaro is bored out of his mind. What to do. What to do O-O
1. Hamtaro and Bobby

_Hey!! I donno why, but this is my favorite humor story that I have probably every wrote. Well, maybe there's that one time..nah..anyways, I hope you like my story too!! (even though it's pretty pointless..) And by the way, I don't own any animes and I'm not trying to make fun of Hamtaro, he's just so kawaii when he's so dumb^^!! _

* * *

** Hamtaro and Ants **

**Hamtaro and Bobby**

One day, Hamtaro went outside to find something to do. All the other ham-hams have gone on vacation and Hamtaro was very bored. Of course, being a hamster, everything seems exciting. 

"Hello rock," says Hamtaro, as he passes by. "Hello flower, Hello little piece of dirt. Helllll-lllooo little sunflower seed lieing on the ground." KRMP! KRMP! KRMP! BURRRRRRRRRRRRP! "Bye little sunflower seed lieing on the ground." ^-^ 

Hamtaro sits down on a dirt pile. " Sigh...why won't anyone play with me?..." 

Suddenly, a voice- "Hello there! I'm Bobby!" 

"Heke?" asked Hamtaro. "Where are you?" He looks up. 

"Down here!" said the voice. 

Hamtaro looks down and sees a little black ant below him. 

"I'm Bob, but please call me Bobby!" says the little black ant. "I'll play with you!" 

"Yah^^!" Hamtaro was so happy he hugged little Bobby. Unfortunatly, being a little hamster with little brains, he didn't know he was 10 times bigger than Bobby. He squished Bobby, and that was the end of him. 

"Oh no!" cried Hamtaro. "I'm sorry Bobby!" He went to their backyard and buried his short lived friend under the big oak tree. 

* * *

Well, was it funny? Was it stupid? Was it boring? Please review. I'll have another chapter up shortly!!^^ 


	2. Hamtaro and Eddie

_ Yes, I'm back with another weird story. ^^''' And yes, I know they're very short...gomen..._

**Hamtaro and Eddie**

Once again, Hamtaro was bored. 

" Hello gravel. Hello leafy. Hello brown smelly lump." He sat on a rock. " Sigh! I wish I could make another friend." 

"Hello!" said something. 

"Heke? Heke?" 

"Yo! Down here!" 

Hamtaro looked down to see once again, another ant, but this ant has a little blue scarf. 

"Hello, I'm Edd, please call me Eddie," said Eddie. "I'll be your friend!" 

Hamtaro was very happy. But he remembered what happened last time and controlled himself from hugging little Eddie. 

"Goodie-golly-gosh!!" Hamtaro cried. "A new friend to play with!" 

Just then though, Laura called for him. 

"Hamtaro! Where are you? It's lunch time! I bought your favorite kind of sunflower seeds!" 

Hamtaro's eyes lit up. " I'll be right back. I'm going inside to have a quick lunch. Boy am I starrrrrving! Stay there, ok?" 

"Okie," said Eddie. 

Hamtaro went inside. 

"There you are Hamtaro," said Laura. "I'll be right back. You eat your lunch. I'm going outside to water my weed!!!" Laura sang. (Don't ask.) 

So Hamtaro went into his cage. KRMP! KRMP! KRMP! BUUURRRRRRP!!! And off went Hamtaro back outside just as Laura was done watering her weed and coming back in. (BadaBadaBada..^^) 

"Goody! Now I can play with Eddie," though Hamtaro. Hamtaro looked and looked for his new friend Eddie, but he was no where to be seen. He wasn't by the rock Hamtaro was sitting at. Or the big tree. Or in the grass. Discouraged, Hamtaro went back inside. 

"I wonder where he is?" Hamtaro thought to himself. Something caught his attention though. Laying on the front mat was Laura's shoes facing up. Hamtaro got closer and closer and saw a black smudge and a blue blur. He stared at it for a while and burst into tears. Crying, Hamtaro scrapped the remaining pieces of his friend off Laura's shoe and buried him next to Bobby. 

* * *

_Poor Eddie!!!^^ Bad Laura!! Bad Laura!! Please Review to tell me how it is!_


	3. Hamtaro and Freddies

__

Hey! I'm so sorry for not updating…my butt just too lazy and fat ^^ Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed my story! Here's for you…

****

Hamtaro and Freddies

Hamtaro was bored. Hamtaro was bored. Hamtaro was bored. Hamtaro was…

"Hello boring tree. Hello boring sun. Hello boring grass. Hello boring boredom."

"Sigh! I wish I could make new friends!"

Suddenly, he heard some voices. Lots of voices.

"We'll be your friend!"

Hamtaro looked down and saw a huge colony of ants.

"YAY!!"

"I'm Fred, please call me Freddie," said one of the ants.

"I'm also Fred. Please call me Freddie."

"I'm also named Fred. Please call me Freddie."

"I'm also named…"

And yadayadayada blahblah. Anyway…

"Cool! Where did you guys all come from?" asked Hamtaro.

"We live in the dirt by that ugly weed over there!" said Freddie. "Our whole colony does."

"That's reminds me…I'm getting hungry again…" said Hamtaro.

"We have something you might like Hamtaro. We'll go get it for you, 'cause you're our new friend!!"

"YAY!!!" Hamtaro cried in delight.

The little ants went over to their dirt pile by Laura's weed. They went inside to get the yummy treat they have for their new furry friend.

"WATER MY PRETTY WEEEEEED!!" Laura came outside, singing horribly out of tune. "There you are my precious weed!" Laura sang again as she poured buckets of water on it.

Hamtaro gasped as he saw Laura dumb water all over the ant's home. He pictured the little Freddies drowning in the sand. Sighing, Hamtaro takes a miniature shovel.

"Looks like I've got some digging to do…"

* * *

__

Well, I hope you thought it was funny. Next chappie will be the conclusion of this fanfiction. I've already wrote but I'll see when I feel like putting it on (that is…when I'm not lazy). I hope to see you back to read my last chapter!


	4. Hamtaro and Chocolate

_Well, I've finally put the last chapter up! Sorry I haven't updated…I'm so lazy -_-…Anyways, enjoy the last chapter of Hamtaro and Ants._

* * *

**Hamtaro**** and Chocolate**

 Finally, the day Hamtaro waited for. The day that the Ham-hams would return.

 "YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA, OOOH LALALA!" sang Hamtaro.

 After having such tragic experiences with the ants, he was so happy that his hamster friends were coming home. He was supposed to meet them at the clubhouse today.

 "Yayayaya!" sang Hamtaro as her skips along to the clubhouse. "Yayayayaoohlala…"

 He got the clubhouse and his mate Bijou was already there.

 "Hamtaro!!^^" Bijou cried with joy as she hugged him. "I've got a surprise for you." She took out a little wrapped present and gave it to Hamtaro. "It is a souvenir from France."

"Wow Bijou, thankies! ^-^"

"Well, open it!"

 Hamtaro tore apart the pink wrapping paper and looked at what was inside. The scene sort of stays like this for a couple of minutes. 

 Finally, Bijou asks, "Do you like it?"

 Hamtaro stared at it. "…What is it?"

 "It's chocolate covered ants^^!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Hamtaro broke down crying and ran to his little corner.

 "What's wrong Hamtaro?" asked Bijou. "You do not like my present?" Bijou ran to her little corner and stared at the wall.

 Sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff…..

 "It's not that Bijou…" Hamtaro told Bijou about his week.

"I'm sorry Hamtaro, I didn't know…" Bijou sniffed once more.

 "I'm sorry too Bijou…for being a baka. I can't believe what I did."

 "It's ok Hamtaro," Bijou said.

  A silence fell over them. Then Hamtaro broke the awkward silence.

 "It's too bad to waste those ants…"

 "It's ok Hamtaro. They didn't cost me that much." 

 "No, not the chocolate ones. If I knew you were supposed to eat ants, I could have eaten them instead of burying them!"~

The End

**Epilogue**

 These are some things that happened afterwards:

-Hamtaro ate the chocolate ants.

-Hamtaro went to the oak tree to dig up the ants. (heheheh…still hungry there eh?)

-Hamtaro never did find the buried ants. He was to dim-witted to think that they might have eroded with the soil so he blamed Brandy for digging them up and eating them. (Wahhhh! Brandy didn't share! _)

-What Hamtaro learn from this- Never ever play with your food.

_The End (the real one)_

* * *

_ How did you like it? Please review to tell me! I know this story is very short but I intended it to be like this^^. Thankx to all of the people who read this!!^__________^_


End file.
